The Final Heist
by Wynn-Chan
Summary: Jaster returns to Mariglenn to see Kisala.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue Galaxy, I only own the plotline.

This is after they kill Mother and they leave the planet for a while.

* * *

"_The legendary planet Mariglenn is completely back on its orbit. You may now proceed without going through the warp hole." _

Jaster paced the floor of the Dorgenark as he waited for the ship to arrive in Mariglenn. He and Dorgengoa had been gathering up the crew again after they found out that Mariglenn was coming back into orbit. Jaster wanted to get on Mariglenn before any other foreign ships went to explore the legendary planet.

"Jeez, stop burning a hole in the deck, would ya Jaster?" Zegram glared at the blond from around the corner. "Some people can't sleep when other people are making stomping noises."

"Whatever." Jaster sat down at one of the tables near the bar and closed his eyes. The last time he saw Mariglenn was quite a while ago… and Kisala. He hadn't see her in forever, it seemed. In spite of time, he could remember the legendary planet so vividly; it was like he had only left yesterday. And her… the beauty that he could describe perfectly, the one that he had left behind because **she** selflessly stayed behind because it was her duty. Yes, he was selfish for wanting her back for himself, but it didn't matter. He was getting her back this time. For good.

"We are approaching Mariglenn. All hands in the control room." Steve was calling for all the ship hands back into the ship and at the controls.

Jaster got up from his chair and went to the control room. He stood, holding on the railing, watching the descent.

'It's really there. We're really back. I can't believe it.' Jaster stared in wonder of the panoramic view. After a few moments lapse, he recovered and remembered what he was here for. Then his heart started beating fast.

'Kisala…'

At that thought, he moved closer to the glass screen and looked down at the palace.

'In a few moments, I'll be able to see her again.' He waited impatiently for the ship to land, tapping his foot. When they were just a couple of feet from the port, he rushed to the exit, and just as the ship landed, he hopped onto the landing port. Once the landing port grounded, he dashed for the palace gates, which were unguarded. 'Peace makes it all the easier for me,' Jaster thought happily. He ran into the empty throne room and toward the Queen's private chambers.

'Kisala!' He thought desperately. He slowed down once he got to the closed double doors of the Queen's private sitting room. Waiting for his breathing to ease a little, he leaned against the doors until his heart was beating regularly. He then slow eased opened the double doors.

There was no one in the sitting room. 'Thank goodness,' He thought, 'Maybe I got lucky and Her Majesty is alone today.'

He knocked once on the chamber doors and a voice he recognized immediately rang out. "Come in!"

He slowly opened the doors to the chamber. "Kisala…?"

She was sitting in a chair reading a book. "No one calls me that now, who are- ". She had turned around, and in her shock, dropped the book. "Jaster!"

Jaster ran to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Kisala!"

Kisala squirmed her way out of his vise grip-like hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jaster laughed nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck. "T-t-t-to see you."

She sighed, picked up her book, put it on her table, and sat down. "Sit down, I can already tell it's going to be a while before I get anymore out of you." She pointed at the plush armchair across from her.

"So what was it that made you rush over here? We just got back into orbit. And where are the others?"

Jaster sighed. "Well, the others are probably exploring the grounds of your palace, or in Zegram's place, sleeping, and like I already said, I came to see you."

Kisala rolled her eyes. "Well, I did ask why you were in a **rush**, Jaster. I'll almost always be here on my home planet. Explain why you felt the need to come here right after we got back into orbit, and why you felt the need to run all the way up to my chambers."

Jaster winced. "…You heard me running up the stairs?"

Kisala felt the need to roll her eyes yet again, but she restrained herself. Instead, she decided to give the blond an exasperated answer. "Of course I did! You expected me to not hear footsteps **that** loud? Did you think I was deaf or something? I just didn't know who it was; I thought maybe it was one of the servants or something. "

The blond targeted by her outburst chuckled. "I guess I was a… bit hasty. Well, you see, the thing is…" His voice drifted off. After all he had done to get back here, he didn't know what to say. He was also extremely scared of her… glare.

"Tell me already Jaster! What's gotten you so tongue-tied and flustered and nervous and…"

He cut right into the middle of her rant.

"-I love you."

Kisala stopped mid-rant and stared at him. "W-w-w-what?"

'There, it's out there in the open. Now my face will definitely be kicked into pieces by those wonderful heels of hers. Just great. Way to go buddy, you did it.' Jaster braced himself for the blow, closing his eyes and shielding his body with his arms, when suddenly he felt her presence next to him.

"…Jaster?"

He dared not open his eyes, when suddenly he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him.

"-I… love you too, Jaster."

Now it was his turn to stutter. "P-pardon?"

Kisala reverted back to her no-funny-business attitude. "Oh Jaster, what am I to do with you…"

10 minutes later after Jaster had recovered for his shock of having his feelings reciprocated, he suddenly remembered what else he came to do.

Kisala sat perched on the edge of the chair. She observed as the male blond fidgeted. "So, Jaster am I right that you came to do something else other than proclaiming your love for me?" she smirked.

Jaster gulped. "Aha… about that…"

Kisala rolled her eyes again. "Jaster, you know you can't hide anything from me, now just tell me!"

"Aha…" Jaster got down on one knee in front of her. Kisala gasped and covered her gaping mouth with one delicate hand.

"I know it's kinda sudden, but now that I know that you love me too… will you marry me?"

Kisala nodded, speechless and Jaster put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, the marvelous creation made from the very jewels that Jaster worked very hard to get from Vedan. Kisala pulled Jaster up and gave him a hug. She could feel his heartbeat beating fast, and she imagined he could also feel hers going at a extremely fast pace. Kisala looked into Jaster's eyes, and pulled him into a short, but sweet kiss.

"Well then," Jaster whispered, "I guess that's settled."

* * *

Thanks for reading!~ Review please!

~Wynn-Chan(:


End file.
